


On This Fair Day...

by baumkuchen_hime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Arranged Marriage, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/pseuds/baumkuchen_hime
Summary: A marriage between Kings does not mean love, it means convenience for their planets. If, however, they were to look at it differently then maybe it would be different...





	On This Fair Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My submission for the I7 Flash Bang, I've had this idea for a while so it was a good excuse to kick my butt into writing some of it. All the props to Melodica_Leo on twitter for the amazing piece of work she drew for it!
> 
> Please enjoy and check out all the great work in this Bang!
> 
> Artwork (c) Melodica_Leo on twitter

This planet was oddly warm, being covered mostly in water Orion assumed a cold front would always be surrounding him. The air was tropical, enough that the plants wrapped around various parts of Sirena’s castle, inside and out. The brightly colored flowers surrounding him by the window were a stark contrast to his gray clothing, he gently held a flower in his hands.

“So delicate, if you were to leave this planet would you even survive for long?” Orion speaks to himself, stroking the petals with his thumb. The wind eventually becomes too much for the King and he shuts his window, a knock comes from the door. “Enter.”

A server silently walks in, rolling in dinner for the night. They set it onto a small intimate table, Orion washes up in his bason. As he splashes his face, he notices the server sneaking small glances at the King. Orion wipes his face, splashing back his hair and water getting everywhere.

“It is fine to speak to me, I mean no harm. I will be living here part time soon-” Orion tries to explain, the server however blushes and leaves fast, forgetting their cart. He stands there, wet and confused.

“You need to work on that.” Erin states, popping up behind Orion who sighs and walks over to his table to sit. 

“Work on what, exactly?”

“That! See? You’re so…stuffy.” Erin waltzes to the table, sitting on top and picking bites at the King’s dinner. Any other person would earn the infamous cold stare from the King of Lama, but Erin was unique in that his own could match if not terrify others more. “These people are not hungry for a fight or out to kill you, I would know. They’re just curious about their King’s fiance.” 

Orion scoffs, glancing over across his room to the dress form holding his wedding attire. It’s traditional Lama wear, military with a coat that had been worn by every Royal in his family line. The jewels he had were all gifts throughout his family lineage, his planet was not big on tradition except for their gems. Each one held a story, a jewel of their choice would be given away to their betrothed. As a child hearing stories from his mother, he had dreams of one day doing so with someone he loved unlike his father. In the end, however, two Kings made the choice to combine their power and status for the better of their planets.

“I can understand their fear, I only ever set foot here as a child before it was completely sealed off.” Orion contemplates, taking a small bite of what’s leftover on the plate. “Now I’m marrying their beloved King.”

“Maybe they’re shocked by how handsome you are.” Erin pokes his King’s cheek, being gently brushed off by the latter. 

“Looks do not matter. We’ll be married in name and title, nothing more.”

Erin stretches, full from the dinner he stole. “Come on you have to admit, Sardinia is quite the good looking guy.”

Orion gives him a tired stare and grunts, staring back at the closed window. This was a marriage of convenience, looks were of no matter to him even from the start.

“Then it’s decided, the Kings of Lama and Sirena respectfully shall marry to strengthen our trade deals.” The head counsel of Sirena bangs his gavel. Both Kings stand in shock as noise continues to echo around them. This was an idea that had been thrown around since they were both young, their parents would mention it when intoxicated at formal parties but as they grew older the idea became more and more possible.

“My King, shall we continue to the next meeting?” A subordinate gets Orion’s attention. 

“Yes, let’s continue.” Orion answers, turning to Sardinia first. “King Sardinia, I look forward to speaking with you more on our arrangement.”

Sardinia smiles, caressing Orion’s cheek. “Try to make it a little more fun for me, King Orion. Otherwise this marriage will be incredibly dull.” He walks away with his own subordinates following close behind.

“Oh, I like him!” Erin comments from behind his frozen and confused King.

“I still have no idea what he meant.” Orion grumbles.

“Isn’t that normal for husbands?” Erin teases, Orion glares at him. “Fine fine, I just figured having some fun with this will make it more enjoyable.” He walks over to his King, straddling his leg and wrapping his arms around him. “But I guess that can still be my job.”

Orion falls into Erin’s chest, running his hands up his back and taking in the moans of pleasure. Their lips meet in lustful passion as Orion picks him up to continue on the bed. He flops his assassin down, the latter reaching up and unbuttoning his King’s shirt.

“We’re ending this after tonight Erin.”

“You say that a lot.” Erin finishes undressing Orion and carsesses his chest. “Will the Fish King really do what I do for you?” He sits up and kisses the bare chest. “Isn’t he just for trade convenience?” Erin is ready to go lower until he is pulled up by the shoulders.

“We will be bound by law, we are Kings who in theory are above it but you...you would be at risk.” Orion states. Erin maneuvers his hands to Orion’s own, gently stroking them and easing his down.

“An international reputation as a King’s concubine isn’t the worst outcome for me, but if it’s to make my King happy I will do as you wish.” Erin leans in and gives a gentle yet loving kiss, falling on top of him as they spend their final night together.

On the other side of the castle, many attendants are running around in prep for the wedding. Decorations are hung up in the traditional manner, each wedding party member is having a final fitting, but above all the priority is how their King is feeling at this moment. The server who attended to Orion walks through the hall, making sure to avoid any other hectic person.

“This wrap is the wrong shade, do you expect our King to look pale?!”

“Please remember what wine to serve, if the dinner one is served in the morning everything will be ruined!”

“E-Excuse me, I have news to give to King Sardinia about the King of Lama.” The server approaches the quarters of the King, a guard stands silently before turning to knock on the door. A crack opens.

“You may speak.”

“My King, a subordinate here says he has news regarding your fiance.”

“...let him in.”

The guard, though surprised, complies and opens the door, allowing the servant to enter and closing behind him. The room has many candles lit, the King sitting alone in a chair staring at his wedding attire. The room was shut off, he had requested utter silence and solitude until the morning.

“My King...are you...well?”

“Please just tell me.” Sardinia stands up, facing his server and crossing his arms. 

“Well, the King seemed quiet and scary...he wanted to speak with me but I was, well, shocked and...ran away.” The server falls down. “I’m sorry my King I have failed! I should have spoken to him for more information!” He begs for forgiveness, Sardinia sighs and walks over to kneel down in front.

“You did well, thank you for your information. You may retire for the night, tomorrow will be a busy day.”

“Y-Yes! Thank you dear King!” The server pops up and rushes out, Sardinia once again alone. He sighs and stands back up to saunter over to his wedding attire again. He gently caresses the beads, the candle light makes them shine like stars. The train stretches far back and the candles seem to wrap around it. Made from the finest material his planet offered, embroidered with creatures from his planet and oceans meeting the stars. He turns his head right, an unhung portrait of Orion is nearby and to be hung in the royal bedchambers next to his own.

“So...serious.” He walks over and leans into the portrait. “Tell me future husband, do you really want to be married for some trade deal or something more...I’m sure you don’t care as always.” He yawns, taking note of how late it was and how long tomorrow would be. He walks away, swishing his arm up and blowing out all his candles in the room.

The morning light shines through to Orion, his arm once covering Erin now covers an empty spot. He groans, sliding up and making his way to the window. Below him thousands of royals from all the planets make their way through the castle. 

“...It’s a much bigger deal than I expected.”

“You know those Sirenians, always up for a party!” Erin pops up from the window, startling Orion as he hops right into the room.

“I’m not even going to ask how you were able to do that, now why are you here shouldn’t you be getting ready.”

Erin shakes his head. “My priority will always be you.” He walks over to Orion’s dress form, taking off the clothes and handing them to his King. “Now hurry up, I’ll take you over to the hall once ready.”  
Orion looks at his bodyguard, a trained assassin cannot show his true emotions and Orion, already bad at reading others, defeatedly takes his attire and leaves the room to get ready.

At the other end of the castle, Sardinia is almost ready. His attendants make sure his train is wrinkle free, the flowers pinned in are fresh and replaced if they begin to wilt, and all the preparations go on while no one is truly looks at him.

“You look beautiful my King!”

“King Orion is so lucky.”

“My King do you need anything?”

Sardinia answers all, either with a “yes” or a simple nod. Really he just wants it to be over so he may relax at his party with a drink in hand. 

Ceremonies are so dull. He thinks, worse for his planet as everything has to be a big show. 

“My King, the ring of your choice is here.” An attendant bows, holding out a small clamshell. 

He takes the shell and smiles. “Thank you, now for the last hour before the wedding I wish to be alone. You are all dismissed for now.” Leave. His eyes truly say and the wedding party understands, all rushing out. He opens the shell, a large ring inside it with a simple black pearl. As requested by the Lama royal staff, the betrothed shall exchange rings of their choosing for their respective partner. “This was my favorite as a child, shame I never grew into it.” He holds it close for a better look, slipping it onto his slender finger. 

“Is this where I have to go Erin?” Orion walks into the room, confusion on his face as he looks around and lands on his fiance. “K-King Sardinia! I’m very sorry to intrude in your quarters, my attendant said to enter this way, e-excuse me.” Orion hastily turns back to the door, opening it to look for Erin but finds the wedding party making its way back and slamming it closed immediately. “I...cannot leave.”

“What do you mean? You enter my chambers before we even say our vows and then as you make your wait just suddenly say you can’t -” Sardinia goes on before the other King presses a finger to his lips. 

“If I were to leave now, a scandal would break loose that the two Kings...introduced themselves to each other before the ceremony.”

Sardinia rolls his eyes, moving the finger away. “What? Do you mean fuck -”

“Yes I mean that!” Orion interrupts. “Why did Erin lead me this way.” He groans, reaching into his pocket to pull out his watch and not noticing his ring falling out. “Maybe if you tell them to give you more time I can sneak out once it’s all clear. Hopefully my ‘right hand man’ will be here again.”  
Sardinia neals down and picks up the ring. “Is this...yours?”

Orion looks at his hand and clears his throat. “Y-Yes, it is the one I have chosen for the ceremony.”

Sardinia looks at it close, it almost seems like glass but the stone is pink with small and precise cuts. It is surrounded by smaller gems, and the band silver. “It’s beautiful, not what I expected.”

“It was my mother’s ring, when I was picking one I kept being drawn back to it. It reminds me of your eyes in the sunlight.”

Sardinia freezes, then laughs. “How...flirtatious.”

“It’s but an observation! Of course I would want my betrothed to have a beautiful gem.”

“What type is it?”

“Spinel, it means power but the stone was so gorgeous I thought of you during all those parties and meetings we would meet.”

Sardinia is shocked, covering his blush with his train. “Well, I wish I had a much better story for mine.” He opens the shell, showing the black pearl. “It’s been my dream to see a hand wear this black pearl, and every since our engagement I can only picture it on you.”

“That...is quite nice.” Orion states, showing a slight smile.

“Well there’s a nice face, you should show it more often.”

“What do you mean?!” 

The two bicker, Erin cracks the door open to check on the scene. “That’s a start.” He closes the door, stretching and walking to a nearby window. “It’s a nice day for a party. No clouds at all, only the breeze.” The wind blows his hair back, tears sliding off his face. “And yet, I can’t stop the rain right here.” 

The assassin stands outside as the Kings exist in their own Kingdom, their own World. These are their roles, these are the parts they will play.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/183682845@N03/mB1119)


End file.
